


H&M (Hearts & Mischief)

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: 2019 WinterIron Bingo [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Morgan and Harley are troublemakers, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Single Parents, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Morgan comes back from summer camp with a new best friend, Harley.And new best friend Harley comes with some old ties to Tony's heart.





	H&M (Hearts & Mischief)

**Author's Note:**

> More so inspired by the Parent Trap than an actual Parent Trap AU.  
Written for the Winteriron Bingo square N3: FREE
> 
> Thanks to talisev and earthelf on the winteriron discord for their read-through!

Tony drummed his fingers on the car door. Happy had already turned up the radio to drown out the sound, and Tony couldn’t blame him. Tony couldn’t stop fidgeting. He’d already called Rhodey to distract himself, but Rhodey-Bear had hung up on him because of important military drivel or some such thing. 

All he had to do was wait, but waiting was hard. He hadn’t seen Morgan in eight weeks. She was never going back to summer camp ever again because Tony missed her too much. 

College was also now firmly off the list, though at least they had a few years yet before he informed her of that. She was only eleven and Tony hadn’t pushed her to skip grades so that she could have some friends her own age so Tony had time.

Finally, the bus pulled into the lot and kids streamed off the bus. 

Tony was up and out of the limo in a heartbeat, searching for his spunky, short brunette with a sparkly green suitcase. He’d offered to pick her up at the camp location in upstate New York, but she’d wanted to ride back on the bus with her friends. 

On one hand, he was overjoyed that she made friends. On the other, he wanted her to be Daddy’s Girl again. Dilemmas.

“Dad!”

There were a lot of shouts from kids to parents, but Tony knew that voice and the tiny spitfire that was racing toward him. He enveloped her in his arms and spun her around, squeezing her tight. 

“Oh my God, I think you grew a whole six inches while you were away. You’re so big!”

He missed her too much. His house was too quiet, his floors too clean, his schedule too empty. 

“Dad,” Morgan whined, embarrassment obvious. “It wasn’t that long.”

Tony brushed away his disappointment. It was good that she didn’t get homesick or hate her time away - even if Tony would’ve ferried her away if she’d said the word. This was good. She was growing up. 

“Your dad missed you 3,000,” Tony said instead, more calmly than he felt. He set Morgan down on her feet, but didn’t let her go. “Now, where’d your bag go? Hard to miss it, even in this riot.”

“Got it right here,” Happy said, green sparkly suitcase wheeling along behind him. “Feels heavier than when you left. Did you bring back rocks?”

Morgan giggled and escaped Tony’s arms to fling herself into Happy’s. “No, I didn’t bring _rocks_!”

“Well it sure feels like it!”

Tony grinned. His family was complete again. 

“Yo, Morgana!”

Morgan squealed. “Dad, Happy, you have to meet my new best friend!”

She grabbed their sleeves and started tugging them into the crowd, Happy still wheeling Morgan’s suitcase. Tony followed his daughter until they came to a boy with a mop of brown hair. The boy had bright, mischievous hazel eyes and Tony felt a pang of alarm go through him. 

Morgan was too young to have a boyfriend! Especially one that looked like he was older than her. 

“Harley, this is my dad, and this is Happy,” Morgan introduced. She swung their respective arms during their introduction.

“Your name is Happy?” Harley asked.

“No, well, it’s a nickname. Harold. Harold is my name.”

Harley grimaced. “No wonder you go by Happy.”

Happy spluttered, and Tony fought a grin. At least Morgan knew how to pick ‘em. Tony liked this one. 

Big hands clamped down on Harley’s shoulders. Harley looked up and smiled, and the man standing behind Harley offered a tired grin down at him. 

“Just heard from the counselor. Someone was a troublemaker at camp,” the man said. 

Tony froze. That voice sounded familiar. 

“Aw, it was just a bit of fun. They didn’t kick me out,” Harley said, his grin nowhere close to the territory of innocent. 

The man looked up and Tony’s heart skipped a beat. There was stubble along his jaw and new wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, but Tony knew that face. And by the widening of those blue-grey eyes, the man recognized Tony too.

“Bucky?”

Tony’s fingers itched for his sunglasses, but he’d left them in the limo. 

“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark, if I could have a word.”

Someone Tony didn’t know came up beside him, but they had a clipboard and a cheap polo so he guessed they were affiliated with the camp. 

“Your daughter was responsible for several incidents over the summer, pranks on her fellow campers and such,” the counselor continued, even as Tony couldn’t tear his gaze away from Bucky. 

Bucky Barnes. Here, now. Standing with his hands on his son’s shoulders in a fitted red Henley and worn jeans. None of Tony’s fantasies - which had become rarer in the past few years, thank God - had done Bucky justice. 

Tony needs to go sit in the car. His heart can’t take the strain. 

“None of the incidents were enough to call you about, but they toed very close to the line, didn’t they Morgan?”

Morgan beamed that innocent smile that Tony was way too familiar with. It promised trouble. 

“And these two together,” the counselor sighed as she motioned to Morgan and Harley, “were quite the pair. Please take note that if they join us again next year, we ask you to remind them of expected behavior and to _follow the rules_.”

“Yes Ms. Jean,” Morgan and Harley chorused together, a practiced routine. 

Ms. Jean pursed her lips but then smiled. “Thank you for coming. Have a great school year,” she said before disappearing back into the crowd of kids. 

“Well I think we’ll be having a talk when we get home won’t we?” Tony told Morgan. 

Morgan smiled. “Can we get cheeseburgers?”

Tony sighed. 

“Alright, little rascal,” Tony said, glancing at Bucky. What were you supposed to do in these situations where you unexpectedly meet your ex after ten years, all because your kids teamed up for their pranks at summer camp? Did you talk? Ignore each other? “Time to go. And yes, we can get cheeseburgers.”

Leaving seemed to be the best option, in any case. 

“Can Harley and his dad come too?” Morgan asked. 

“Please?” Harley asked Bucky, eyes wide and begging. 

Tony opened his mouth. Closed it. Bucky looked at him, gaze wary. Meeting Tony was not a pleasant surprise then. Tony would have guessed that, but the knowledge still hurt. 

“Aw, Morgan. You’ve been gone so long I wanted some one-on-one time. With you and your dad, of course,” Happy broke in, because Happy was always great with the rescue. 

Morgan pouted, and Tony wasn’t immune to that but it was the flash of sadness on Harley’s face that caused Tony to cave. He couldn’t let his unresolved issues with a broken heart from ten years ago get in the way of his daughter’s friendship. 

Tony tried not to hope that this was a summer-camp-only friendship that wouldn’t last through the school year. He’s not that terrible of a person, right?

“Nah, it’s cool. You guys are welcome to come. There’s a diner just up the way. Best cheeseburgers in the Tri-State area.”

The words were heavy on Tony’s tongue. Bucky’s eyes flashed. 

They’d gone on a few dates to Hungry Howie’s. Best cheeseburgers in the Tri-State area and Bucky’s favorite strawberry milkshake. 

“I know it,” Bucky said, voice even. He bit his lip in thought, then straightened his shoulders. “Yeah, sure, thank you.”

“Yes!” Harley cheered while Morgan whooped. 

“Come on,” Morgan said as she changed her grip to tugging on Harley’s sleeve now. “You should ride with us. My dad brought the limo!”

“A limo? Awesome,” Harley said, eyes wide.

They raced away. 

“Wait, Morgan! Har - Harley, it’s Harley right, wait, that’s not, it’s not a jungle gym,” Happy stuttered as he tried to jog after them and realized he still had a green, sparkly suitcase more suitable for an eleven year old. He turned back to Tony and Bucky, clearly torn. “Um, Boss, do you need - I mean, maybe we should get back to -”

Tony waved Happy on. “Go ahead. You can put the luggage away and try to see that our two hooligans don’t get themselves hit by an SUV.”

Happy raced away, and Tony’s spine tingled as he realized that he was alone with Bucky Barnes. 

Well, alone with Bucky in a parking lot full of kids and parents and a stack of suitcases. 

“So,” Tony started as he stuck his hands in his pockets. “So.”

Bucky lips twitched up in a smile. He was still so beautiful that it hurt Tony’s heart. 

“So,” Bucky repeated softly. “Hi. Been awhile.”

“Yeah, uh, yeah it has. You look good.” Tony winced and tried to push around the awkward moment that Tony’s words would create. “Who would’ve guessed, your Harley, my Morgan.”

Bucky stared off after the kids, but Tony’s gaze was still stuck on Bucky. 

“Small world. Smaller than I thought, even. Didn’t realize you were in New York.”

Tony grimaced. “Been keeping it quiet. I’m trying to keep the cameras off Morgan, at least as much as I can.”

Bucky hummed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I know this is, this is awkward. And they met at camp which is different than normal but -” Bucky sighed. “Harley doesn’t have many friends. He’s a great kid, just too smart for his own good, gets into trouble. So if we can just…”

“Forget the past and get along for our kids’ sake?” Tony filled in when Bucky hesitated.

“Yeah,” Bucky sighed. 

Tony agreed, like it was easy. Like it was nothing, no big deal.

Tony couldn’t forget. He’d tried to forget already, and it hadn’t worked. But Tony could pretend to forget for Morgan and Harley and even Bucky’s sake. 

After all, how hard could it be?

“Don’t, don’t touch that,” Happy said, trying to cover the button for the hazard lights. He didn’t manage it before Harley pressed it, and Happy sighed and clicked the lights off again. 

Happy sat in the passenger seat with Morgan in the middle and Harley in the driver’s seat. Harley had wanted to drive and Morgan had pushed him into the proper seat, but the keys were still in Happy’s pocket, at least. Harley could _pretend_ to drive a limo. 

“Why are they taking so long?” Morgan asked as she fiddled with the radio buttons and air control. 

Happy sighed and started to turn them back to their usual setting. 

“I don’t know, they probably have grown-up stuff to talk about,” Happy replied.

“Why did your dad act like he knew my dad?” Harley asked. “We’re not rich.”

Happy almost swallowed his tongue, but kept his focus on the buttons. 

Morgan wasn’t fooled. “Happy, do you know Harley’s dad too?”

“Um, not - not really, I mean, it’s been a long time and people change and it’s not like we _talked_ or anything,” Happy stammered as he did his best to ignore the two children in the front seat with him. Why were Tony and Bucky taking so long? Happy needed backup. He was a chauffeur, not a babysitter. 

“How did you know my dad?” Harley asked as he yanked the steering wheel to the left. 

“Well, uh, you should ask Tony.”

“We’re asking you,” Morgan pushed, her hands on her hips and gaze focused on Happy. 

“I don’t, I mean, it’s none of my business, you should really ask your dad…”

Tony opened the door and gestured Bucky inside. Convincing Bucky that it was easier to drive both Bucky and Harley - and save Bucky the hassle of parking - and then drop them both off again hadn’t been easy, but Tony had managed it. He was feeling pleased.

Tony slid onto the seat and realized that both kids and Happy were in the front of the car. 

Morgan spun around, kneeling on the seat and looking at him with wide, excited eyes. Harley’s eyes poked over the headrest next to her. 

“Dad, Happy said you and Harley’s dad dated!”


End file.
